Artificial Christmas trees have become increasingly popular because of the convenience of using an artificial tree compared to cut trees. Artificial trees typically are pre-wired with lights, which further increases the convenience of using an artificial tree. In addition, the use of LED lights on an artificial tree reduces hazards because the LED lights do not emit significant heat and the materials used in artificial trees are normally fire-resistant. Cut trees that become dry and are decorated with incandescent bulbs, that can reach high temperatures, and are significantly more hazardous than artificial trees that are made from fire resistant materials and that are pre-wired with LED lights.